Nightmare Rising
by 123-Kitsune
Summary: When Wizeman discovers new allies and new types of Ideya, he seizes upon the chance to create and breed Nightmaren strong enough to defeat those who resist him. But could he have also created a new generation of rebels as well?
1. Of Knights & Nightmaren

Chapter 1: Of Knights & Nightmaren

Wizeman sat upon his throne, idly toying with an ideya in one hand while pouring through his tomes in search of inspiration.

A recent battle with the rebels had ended in failure, the plans for the new type ideya capture used in the battle were discarded upon the floor.

There must be away to claim a final victory he mused, something they will not expect. More 2nd levels perhaps?

A tap at the door brought him back to reality.

'Enter,' he said, 'and then stared in amazement as the guardmaren escorted a Visitor dressed in black and white, with a face shrouded beneath voluminous hood.

The light of his Ideya was strong, however there was another aura overlapping it. While it was similar to Ideya, there was a profound difference that unnerved him. But the Visitors stance indicated that he was not here to challenge him.

'Lord Wizeman, my superiors have sent me here to offer an alliance. The guardmaren within the chamber burst out laughing.

_Wizeman ally with Visitors? This was comedy gold!_

The Visitor glared at them, the aura of his Ideya of Courage wreathing him in red.

'You second rate fools,' he sneered and launched himself at them.

Taken completely by surprise, the guards, a mix of 1st and 2nd level minions were smacked around until Wizeman began to lose patience.

'Enough, 'he roared, and the Visitor stopped and returned to his place before the throne.

'As I said, I came here with offers of an alliance but not without bearing gifts.' he said opening a case with a padded interior. Within it were Ideya, but they were smaller then the conventional types, and greater in number.

'I give you the Ideyas of Vice and the Ideyas of Virtue,' he crowed.

Wizeman was intrigued.

'How did you come by them?' he asked.

'Countless trials, experiments and research upon Nightmaren and Perfect Dreamers.' the Visitor replied, 'the Somnium Knights labored unceasingly until we gained this great prize.'

Wizeman smirked, these Somnium Knights were dream walkers and they saw him as the one who held the keys to their own kingdom.

What he could accomplish if…

'I wish to deliberate on all you have said, ' he replied, 'return on the morrow for my reply.'

Wizeman had spent the day examining the Ideya samples and was intrigued with the possibilities they contained.

There were ten Ideya of Vice; Wrath (Red ), Pride (Yellow) , Sloth (Blue), Envy (Green), Greed (Brown), Gluttony (Lavender), Deception (Black) ,Vanity (Orange), Lust (Magenta) and Impiety (White).

These Ideya possess traits that Wizeman could tolerate, but then there were the others.

Serenity (Red), Honor (Yellow), Diligence (Blue), Benevolence (Green), Charity (Brown), Eschewal (Lavender), Truth (Black), Humility (Orange), Clarity (Magenta), and Piousness (White).

The power emanating from them nauseated him. However he felt that perhaps the qualities of these ideya could be tempered into something he could use.

He contained studying the Ideya, until sunset, when a knock at the door heralded the return of the Somnium Knight, accompanied by two more from his order.

'Greetings Lord Wizeman,' he said bowing low, ' as promised I have returned to hear your answer.'

Wizeman stared at the Knight. What the Visitor did not know was that he had discovered the theft of several volumes from his library. He suspected that the techniques to extract Ideya of Vice and Virtue had lain within, and that those responsible for the theft of those secrets now stood before him.

However he paused at striking them down, instead he would agree to their request, and create an alliance so binding, they would never have the power, nor will to brake away.

'I accept,' he replied, 'now let us prepare for our future.'


	2. New Arrivals

Chapter 2: New Arrivals

Deep within the desolate realm of Nightmare the wind whipped and howled over the roofs of a twisted city surrounding an immense castle.

Within it Wizeman heard the winds shrill voice, it seemed to carry the screams of every person who ever had a bad dream.

He ignored it, as he stared impassively down a nightmaren lying upon a large bed. She was a 1st level with long platinum blonde hair, and rose eyes. Her pale skin was slick with sweat and she as she writhed in the throes of childbirth.

As the next contraction struck she squeezed the hand of a maren seated on a stool beside the bed.

He was a 2nd level with wheat colored hair, hypnotic golden eyes. A pair of scalloped wings grew from out of his back, and a long tail tipped with small spade-like blade coiled nervously about the base of the stool as he tried to ease his mates' distress.

'Gods Soren, it hurts,' she whimpered, as an attendant mopped her brow.

'Anwyn, it is time, just one more push.' she said.

Wizeman watched as the infant maren were born into the world. He waited until attendants had cleaned them up, and placed them in their cribs, they then retreated to stand beside the bed as he sent one of his hand to hover over the infants. The eye within the palm opened and stared down at them.

They were twins, one boy and one girl. Both had wheat blonde hair, and rose eyes. Both had a pair of bat-like wings growing from out of their backs.

However, there was were the similarities ended, for on the girls chest was a rose hued diamond, and on the boys' chest was a gold hued gem.

The eye continued to stare a moment longer, seeming to see beyond flesh and bone before withdrawing. Wizeman glanced at their parents. This breeding experiment had been one of the more successful ones that had occurred for quite some time. However it was too soon to be sure.

'Soren, Anwyn you have both pleased me with your obedience. On the morrow you shall take your children and return to your domicile,' he said.

Soren bowed; 'Thank you master Wizeman.' he gasped.

Wizeman merely grunted and returned to his throne room. Those two would be strong, but what he wanted was stellar. Before he had obtained the Ideya of Vice and Virtue, he could not hope to create a force with sufficient power to rally against Nights, her lover Reala nor the other Nightmaren that had choosen to rebel against him.

Soren and Anwyn had been just two of the new generation of Nightmaren he had created, and he knew that when the latent power within their offspring awakened, they along with others of their generation would grind the rebellion into the dust.

The hour was late when Soren and Anwyn returned home, cradling their children in their arms. Both of the little ones were wake, and staring at their surroundings with wide-eyed wonder.

As Soren wrestled to get the door open, he asked; 'Have you though of some names?'

Anwyn nodded

'Yes,' she replied as they went inside, 'our son shall be called Aurican, and our daughter shall be called Rosalynn.'

Soren laughed as he lowered Rosalynn in her crib, the little crystal upon her chest winking in the dim light.

'Naming them after the colors of their crystals? Clever,' he said with admiration, 'I could not think of anything better.'

Anwyn held Aurican close at she gaze out of the window. Even from here Nightmare castle was visible, and she shuddered.

'I can think of several things,' she said, Soren followed her gaze and understood.

'I know what you mean,' he said coming over and placing an arm around her, 'but we must be careful. Wizemans' eyes and ears are everywhere.'


	3. Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

Well folks here is the next chapter, enjoy. Azorawing when I searched for info regarding the 7 deadly sins and their opposites I found that there were many different variations, and chose a bunch of them for the story.

Chapter 3: Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

Snow fell in flurries upon old London town, as winter proved to be the coldest in known memory.

In a manor located on an estate on the out skirts of the city, Sir Paul Braxlin was grateful for the warmth radiating from the orange-gold crystals set in sconces along the walls.

Checking the time, he quickened his stride towards a door at the end of the hall. The frame was crated from black metal and decorated with engravings of crescent moons and four-pointed stars, in laid with sparkling diamond dust.

Positioned next to the door was a small stand set with a glass and a pitcher of water, tinted pink from the Ideya of Clarity that floated within.

He poured a glass, and taking a deep breath swallowed the contents. He' had wanted a stiff drink before the meeting, but the potion was a poor substitute, quelling all of his base wants or desires and focusing his mind upon the task at hand.

He loathed the ritual, but his superiors were adamant in their assumptions that it was the only way that he would be able to resist the wiles of the Nightmarens' emissary.

_It had been nearly seventeen years_,' he thought, remembering the first time he had ever laid eyes upon the Lord of Nightmare. For the Somnambulists and their warriors, the Somnium Knights, their alliance with Wizeman had seen them grow from an occult following of the well to do, to a political power, that not only increased England status on the world stage, but many other members of the Commonwealth as well.

He entered the chamber, which was furnished with a circular table crafted from redwood and etched with the crescent moon and four pointed star symbol of the nightmaren. Each of the walls had a large window, with a stained glass image of Wizeman in each one.

Seated at the table was the emissary, a 2nd level Nightmaren named Marazair.

Created from Ideya of Lust, she resembled an anthropomorphic fox with magenta hued fur covering her shapely form. Growing out the top of her head were a pair of long antennae tipped with fan-like plumes, and upon her back was a pair of gossamer wings protected by armored wing casings. She had four bushy tails, which were coiled about the base of her chair.

Her ears pricked up at his approach, and her crimson eyes narrowed slightly as she set a side the tome she had been reading, and rose to her feet absently smoothing her silver hued garments.

Her wings fluttered briefly, spraying the room with magenta hued dust, and Paul was suddenly grateful for the potion, for without it he would have been putty in her paws, agreeing to her masters demands without any thought of compensation.

'My dear sweet Paul, it is so good to see you again.' she cooed, 'as she draped her arm over his shoulders, while her tails coiled about his legs.

Paul smiled and swallowed nervously, was it getting hot in here, or was it just him? Fighting against Marazairs' influence he picture an Ideya of Clarity in his mind, and concentrated upon it until the sensations faded.

Sensing his resistance, Marazair pouted, and pushed him away.

'Aww, you are no fun.'

Paul smirked; 'Yes, I am well aware of your idea of fun. Maxwell ended up being so infatuated with you that we had to fit him with a straitjacket and rubber room. It took him over a year to recover.'

'Yes, I remember that incident, and all the while he was calling me his dream lover.' she purred as she took a note book from out of her bag and activated the device.

Upon the screen was the design for an arcane device. It resembled a large diamond prism surround a by a metal hoop studded with four evenly spaced crystals. Both the prism and ring were covered with a complex pattern of runes and sigils.

' Now to business,' she said, ' Wizeman requests that this device be built in numbers that shall disclosed a later date, they shall be built to contain this component which our artificers are currently mass producing.'

She then opened another file and that showed the image of what appeared to a globe formed from a delicate crystalline lattice, and within it was an object that resembles one of Wizemans hands.

Paul gazed the first image.

'Retooling a factory to build these shall be no problem as long as we have ample time to prepare,' he replied, 'but what is the purpose of such a device?'

Marazair smiled and ran a finger along his cheek; 'Nothing sinister sweet Paul, it will simply bring us closer together.


	4. Family Outing

Family Outing

The shrill alarm was loud within the confined of the cluttered bedroom. The Nightmaren laying the bed was doing his best to ignore it, until finally his patience snapped and he hurled a pillow at it, along with a few choice epithets.

He missed, and someone stared hammering upon his door. He groaned and pulled the covers over his head in a vain attempt to muffle the sounds that had intruded upon his slumber.

The door suddenly burst upon, and a young nightmaren woman burst into the room. Like her twin, she had blond hair, rose-hued eyes, pointed ears and a pair of scalloped wings growing out of her back.

Her long blond hair was held back with a red ribbon, and she wore a black blouse with lace cuffs, a red skirt, black legging and knee-high boots.

She glanced about the room in disgust as she stormed over to the bed and tore away the covers.

'Good grief Aurican, you are the biggest slob!'

Her brother responded by groaning and rolled out of bed.

'You burst in here to tell me that?' he snapped.

'No, I came into your garbage dump of a room to tell you that dad wants you to move your butt!' she replied exasperated, 'do not tell me that you forgot that dad was finally going to take us into a Visitors Dreamscape. We get to explore while he is busy painting.'

Gavanized, Aurican leapt to his feet.

'I forgot,' he yelped, and Rosalynn left the room so he could dress.

Aurican rummaged through his remaining clean clothes and selected a yellow buttoned shirt, black trousars and shoes, and then topped his outfit off with a black leather duster that slits in the back for his wings.

Once he was should his appearance was acceptable he found Rosalynn waiting outside, she gave hime the once over , and nodded her approval before the pair then went downstairs to where their parents awaited them at the breakfast table.

Their father, Soren was busy reading the evening paper, while their mother, Anwyn sat in her place, tinkering with something, a row of intricate tools and small bags of material set out before her.

'New invention mother?' Aurican asked sitting beside her as she set a crimson hued gem onto the brow of the device and soldered it into place.

' Just a little something for the two of you,' she replied revealing a pair of Persona. They were both forged from a silver hued metal, but one had a feathered wing rising up above the left eye slit, and had a lemon colored gem set into the brow. The other had a wing rising above the right eye slit, and had pink hued stone set into the brow.

The twins took up the Persona and gleefully examined them.

'What are their powers?' Rosalynn asked.

Anwyn smiled; 'You will just have to figure that out for yourselves,' she said, ' however, please only use them when it is nessary.'

Soren set down the paper and picked up his art bag.

'I second that,' he said and gave his wife a pesk on the check, but you can be sure that what ever powers they contain are like you mother, spectacular!'

'Flatterer,' Anwyn laughed and gave him a playful push, ' hour is late you three had better get going!'

Soren nodded and the three of them bid their farewells and left for Nightopia.

It was almost midnight when they had arrived, and Soren had silently counted his blessing that he and Anwyn had immigrated to the border town of Azanyn, not long after the twins had been born.

Despite such areas being labeled as havens for the resistance , for any nightmaren couple wishing to raise children away from the Nightmare Court and their machinations, it was an ideal setting, particulary since the regional governors were less paranoid.

A brief flash of light signaled that they had crossed the border into Nightopia, a realm of lush green fields and forests. Drifting all over the region were hundreds of bubbles, each one the size of a basketball.

Soren flew about, peering briefly into each one until he found the one he wanted, drifting above a cluster of blackberry bushes.

He summoned the twins and then following his example they each placed a hand upon the bubbles' prismatic surface.

In response a whirlpool appeared and sucked them in, and when the whirlpool of color gradually slowed and stopped they found themselves standing upon a balcony overlooking a gothic city

Fireworks lit a night sky that was studded with stars and a brillant full moon.

Behind them music swept out of the ballroom, and following Soren, Aurican and Rosalynn beheld a celebration of colour and light as couples waltzed over a floor of white and gold marble.

'This is perfect,' Soren said as he set up his easle and took out his paints.

'How long are you going to be?' Rosalynn asked.

'It will probably take the rest of the night, and then some,' he replied, 'go, explore and enjoy yourselves. However keep an eye out for each other, and for the Visitor if you can find them. I have a feeling, that there are other Nightmaren lurking about and I doubt their intentions are harmless.'


	5. A Fabulous Party

**A Fabulous Party**

Aurican and Rosalynn separated to explore the city. Rosalynn returned to the ballroom, while her brother took to the sky.

The Dreamscapes' rendition of the night was incredible and the spires and statues had reminded him of the few times he had traveled to Nightmare City with his family. It was like that, minus the aura of trepidation that seemed to pervade everything.

As he landed on a tall spire to watch a play acted out in the city square, he realized that he was not alone. Seated on the back of a statue of a Pegasus was a Visitor. She was in her teens, had long curly black hair, green eyes and pale freckled skin. For the occasion, she wore a gown of lavender cloth and clutched a fan in her hand.

'Hello,' he said, 'are you the one responsible for all this, it is incredible.'

The girl smiled and leapt down from the statue.

'Yes,' she said, 'and don't tell me, the Somnambulists told you to either recruit me, or harvest my Ideya.'

Aurican eyes unconsciously strayed to her neck, wear a silver disk hung on a chain. It was set with five crystals, surrounded by a ring of twenty beads. All of the crystals glowed with the colors of their corresponding Ideya.

_An Ideya meter_, he thought.

'You came through one of the Somnambulists' Dream Gates?' he asked.

'Of course I did,' she retorted, 'everyone knows that they are the only way to get here.'

Aurican frowned. Every schoolchild, human or nightmaren knew Ideya. If stolen in the Dream Dimension, the Visitor lost them for good, but if removed while in the Waking World, new ones would take their place, and the Ideya meters would alert the Somnambulists about the types of Ideya that had returned. It was such methods that among other things had resulted in the creation of stable gates.

'No, I am not with them,' he replied, 'so how about we take a tour of the city?'

The girl shrugged, 'Meh, what the hell. My friend buggered off somewhere, but I doubt I would need his help to kick your butt, so no funny stuff o.k.?'

Aurican threw her a mock salute.

'Yes ma'am!'

Rosalynn sighed and sat in the nearest chair. Her feet ached from dancing, but the atmosphere had been so inviting and her dance partners had been so handsome.

She idly waved that fan that her most recent partner had given her. Made of black and gold silk and embroidered with a red rose she treasured it already.

'Care for a glass of punch milady?' said a voice from behind her and she glanced up to see a visitor standing there with a glass of punch in each hand.

He had shoulder length auburn hair, blue eyes that sparkled mischievously behind gold rimmed glasses. His black tux had gold flames embroidered around the cuffs of his jackets and pants.

Rosalynn smiled and accepted the refreshment.

'Thank you. You have certainly put on quite a show,' she said, gesturing toward the dance floor.

He smiled; 'we aim to please, 'he said, 'I am Richard, nice to meet you.'

'I am Rosalynn,' she replied, ' and you do not seem surprised to see a Nightmaren here.'

'This is not the first time I've encountered a nightmaren, and some of those I met weren't quite as civil as you however...'

He trailed off and Rosalynn followed his gaze to see Aurican enter the ballroom along with a female Visitor who smirked when she saw them.

'Hey Rick, looks like we found a matched set of maren,' she said

Richard waved; 'Hey Maria this is-'

'Rosalynn, I know,' Maria replied giving Aurican a friendly nudge with her elbow, ' her brother here told me all about them.'

She then glanced over to the dance floor and surprised to see that the party-goers had stopped dancing , and many were gathering over at large window, peering down at the streets or up into the skies.

The twins and hurried over and peered out to see to see a large group Somnium Knights march into the Dreamscape.

'What is going on?' Maria asked.

'They are hunting for Perfect Dreamers, which are you two.' Soren said descended from were he had ensconced for most of the evening. He turned to the twins.

'You'll have to guide them to the Dream Gate, you both know the one I'm talking about.' he said, 'If I'm lucky I'll met you there.'

'Right dad,' they said and donned their Persona. The effect was instantaneous with their clothes turning into the jester-like garments of a 1st level maren.

Rosalynns'' were red with and decorated with a pattern of black vines and blossoms, while Auricans'' garments were yellow and decorated with a black and white checkered pattern.

'Whoa, where did you get those?' Maria asked.

Aurican smirked;' from our mum,' he said, holding his hand out to her.

Maria reach out, and as their fingers touched she experienced a brief flash of light followed by a sensation of floating. She glanced down at her self and gasped. her body was now transparent, and at the core of her being was a fiery red light. She looked over at Richard and saw that his situation was identical to her own. He smiled and winked at her.

'There is no need to panic,' he said, 'you have just dualized with Aurican, and your Ideya is giving him a power boost.

Marie glared at him; 'I know that stupid,' she snapped as she stamped her phantasmal foot, ' I was just surprised, that's all!'

'Sure you were,' he teased as he Rosalynn took flight from the ballroom balcony.

* * *

Marazair had seated herself on top of the clock tower, while Sir Braxlin stood beside her, organizing the deployment of his troops. Once the Knights were all in position, every member of the squad donned a persona shaped like a bucket helmet. One by one the Knights forms were altered,everyone of them becoming a horrid reptilian being; that had two pairs of scalloped wings growing from its back, large clawed hands and feet, and a thick tail ending a spade shaped blade.

At Sir Braxlins' command, they took to the air, and wielding trident-shaped weapons they unleashed bolts of crimson lighting upon the city.

'All areas of the Dreamscape are under attack, however no sign of the Perfect Dreamers yet.' Sir Braxlin reported.

'Well aren't you pathetic,' said a silky voice and both Visitor and Nightmaren turned to behold a nightmaren that resembled an anthropomorphic insect with bristly antennae, large wings, and a shiny black and green carapace. She wielded a staff topped with a large crystal orb that rested between a pair of large upswept blades.

Her name was Alaun'ra, she was created from Ideya of Deception to serve as Wizemans' Spy Master. Her appearance caused Marazair some concern, for Alaun'ra seldom revealed herself without reason.

'Alaun'ra, did Wizeman ask you to watch us?' Marazair asked.

I'm always watching,' Alaun'ra replied and uttered an eerie tittering laugh. She brandished her staff an image of a pair of Nightmaren appeared within.

'The Perfect Dreamers have dualized with these two maren, and are heading to a portal located within the city square.

Sir Braxlin took out his communicator; 'I'll have all units converge upon the square.'

'No I believe that Marazair has a better option,' Alaun'ra replied and turned to her fellow 2nd level.

'So are you going to use it?'

Marazair snapped her fingers and an arcane device appeared. It was a diamond prism surround by a ring studded by four evenly spaced gems.

'What! You brought one of the Manus Engines here? Lord Wizeman was explicitly clear that they weren't to be used yet.'

Marazairs' eyes turned cold, and Sir Braxlin realized that he had gone too far.

'Do you think that I would dare disobey Master Wizeman, it was by his command that I bring a Manus Engine here to test its functionality,' she snarled, ' and since you are the only Knight here who has not used his persona, you shall participate.'

Ignoring the Visitors' stammering protests she tapped out a command upon the Manus's touch screen. The results were instantaneous as Sir Braxlin felt himself trapped by an invisible force as a spectral limb emerged from the device, and the Visitor hollered as it yanked the Ideya of Intelligence from his body and dropped it into an opening that appeared in the top of the device that suddenly spoke up.

_'Ideya acquired, Ideya inversion commencing._

_Nightmaren level and design has been chosen, Nightmaren creation complete._

_Target location acquired, Teleporter activated, Nightmaren is now in transit.'_

Marazair turned to Sir Braxlin. The man was staring at his surroundings with glazed expression upon his face, and felt a brief pang of disappointment. She had wanted to gloat, but what was the use when her audience could no longer comprehend the situation.

'Thanks for playing, but you're finished Paul,' she said as she leapt from the roof and took flight, with Alaun'ra and the Manus close behind.

* * *

All was quiet in the city square when Aurican, Rosalynn, Richard and Maria arrived. Touching down upon the rubble strewn ground the Nightmaren cancelled the dualization.

'As you this is wise?' Richard asked as he flickered back into being, 'Why not try for a portal at the edge of the Dreamscape?'

'Because they rarely stay in one place,' Aurican replied, 'not to mention that the Somnium Knights would surely object to our presence.'

'Then lets get through the portal before they notice us lollygagging around here,' Rosalynn replied as she scanned the skies over head, 'although it is strange that we haven't seen any around.'

Maria turned to look at the damage wrought by the intruders. A few of the buildings were engulfed in flames, and a few more had been blasted to rubble, and the moat surrounding the square was becoming choked with ash.

_What was the point of it all? Even if the Knights hadn't surrounded them, they were obviously waiting on the other side of the portal, she should just give up, _She thought as a sense of futility suddenly welled up from within her.

However the sensation vanished as she suddenly realized the absurdity of her line of thought.

_Why did I think, that? _She wondered and then glanced around at her surroundings with suspicion. _Rosalynn is right, there are no Knights present, but something else is here._

She took a step forward.

'All right All right, we know you're there somewhere, come out, come out whoever you are.' she sang as the other looked on, wondering if the stress had gotten to her.

The foul waters of the moat bubbled furiously as the Nightmaren leaped out.

It was a bipedal creature with two shark-like heads on long necks. It possessed large clawed and webbed hands and feet, and had a long, spiny whip-like tail tipped with a large tailfin shaped like an ornate axe blade. Its scaly skin was blue and silver and it was armed with a pair of shoulder mounted harpoon launchers.

It turned to regard them, and both heads spoke at the same time.

'It is of no surprise that you noticed me so soon, you are a Perfect Dreamer after all,' It said, 'Nevertheless, I am Uthion, and you will know the futility of resisting me.'

Aurican smirked as he opened the portal.

'Well it is really nice to meet you Uthion, but we really must be going now.' he said and Uthion stared in bewilderment as they raced through the portal, which then winked shut. He then glanced up as Marazair landed upon what was left of the stage.

'What are you doing you oaf, don't just stand there, and go after them! She shrieked waving her arms towards the portal.

'Slight problem with that plan, the portals gone' Alaun'ra said landing where their quarry had stood only moments ago. She looked at Uthion with distain, 'If you had bothered to chase them we would have had them by now.'

Uthion shrugged, ' I was told to catch the Visitors, not chase them,' he whined

'It's the same thing you fool!' Marazair screamed and lashed out with her antennae.

Uthions' yelp of pain echoed out through the ruins, even as more Manus Engines appeared in the skies over the decaying city.


	6. Revelations

**Well now that the Christmas rush and New years is past I've finally got the chance to post this chapter. Enjoy and have a happy new year!**

**Revelations**

Soren sat upon an old stump at the edge of the clearing, keeping vigil over the Dreamscape bubble he and his children had entered earlier that night.

He heard the tinkle of Nightopian wings and glanced up to see one of the beings approach. Nightopians were almost identical to first level Nightmaren, save for their that their face were more human, and they had a pairs of large gossamer wings growing from out of their back.

The individual approaching was male with bright orange hair and red eyes. His blue and silver uniform marked him as one of the Queen of Nightopias' Knights.

Accompanying him was maren he knew all too well.

'Reala,' Soren gasped as the maren in question landed beside him with his trademark smirk on his face.

'Hello Soren, still getting into trouble again I see.'

'No more then you, so what brings you these parts?' Soren asked.

Reala turned toward the Dreamscape bubble.

'This little tempest in tea cup has only just began to brew trouble,' he said as the surface suddenly rippled as the portal formed and spat out a pair of maren and two rather indigent visitors, who visible started when they laid eyes upon him, and he held his hands out indicating that he was no threat.

'I am-'

'Reala, we know,' Aurican said, ' I mean who has not seen your face on the bounty lists?'

The maren nodded; 'Yes they cannot seem to make up the minds about who is the higher mark, me or Nights.'

Soren cleared his throat; 'I would believe that introductions are in order, these are my kids Aurican and Rosalynn, and the Visitors are?'

'Richard Caelira, Maria Besrae,' they said, Richard performing a formal bow, while Maria curtsied.

Reala smiled; 'delighted to meet you,' he said and gestured to the Nightopian, 'my unusually silent companion is Luedre, an emissary of the Nightopian Queen Sophoria, and is here to impart important news regarding any Perfect Dreamers traveling within our realms.

Luedre nodded and then glanced towards the Dreamscape bubble, brow furrowed in thought.

'Come, he said indicating that they should follow him, ' I do not believe it is safe to linger here, we shall talk as we travel.'

He then flew ahead then waited for them to catch up.

' Wizeman has created a device called the Manus Engine, they are capable of harvesting Ideya and using them to create Nightmaren. However that is not all, the device is able to invert an Ideya into its opposite.' He said.

'Why would Wizeman want to do something like that? He has his minions and the Somnambulists raking in hundreds of Ideya for him.' Aurican asked.

'It may have something to do with an old prophecy written years before Wizemans alliance with the Somnambulists.' Luedre replied, ' It goes " _When light falls to darkness, and darkness doth shine, when sin is a virtue, and virtue a crime, dreams' domain shall crumble, and Nightmares' crown made divine.'_

Maria yawned, ' Well that was as fun as a poke in the eye with a sharp stick,' she said, ' a moldy old prophecy of gloom and doom, and Wizeman believes that he has found a way to make it happen?'

'They require two Perfect Dreamers, each surrounded by a ring of Manus Engines, with each one synced to an ideya, they will invert them and the result will be an incredible burst of power.' Reala said.

' What will Wizeman do with that power? Absorb it or use it to create some uber powerful Nightmaren or device to crush everyone under his heel?' Richard asked.

Luedre stopped to puck an apple from a nearby tree, and tossed one to the Visitor.

' Your first suggestion is the most likely, for I doubt that Wizeman would again risk the existence of anything strong enough to defeat him,' the Nightopian replied.

Reala took a bite from his own apple

'Nevertheless, whatever the result the Perfect Dreamers will not just be killed, but their very existence would be obliterated from memory. Their past, their present, all of it gone.' he said.

'Wonderful,' Richard murmured, glancing back towards the dream pasture. He was certain that one of the bubbles was starting to lose its lustre as it slowly rose above the others.

Marazair stood within a circle of Manus Engines. Unlike the prototype that had burned out after creating Uthion, these were the production models.

They were spherical in shape with a crown of three large curved protrusions at the top and a rapidly spinning ring with scalloped wing shaped rotor blades around the middle.

'Is all in readiness?' she hollered over the roar of Manus Engine propellers.

Sir Evan Evellinn, Sir Paul Braxlins' replacement saluted.

'Milady, the Ideya mining will now commence,' he replied as another of the machines descended toward the ground, a large drill emerging from its belly.

The Knight handed her a heavy torc forged from the same leaden hue metal as the Manus Engines and etched with a complex pattern of runes that hurt the eye if stared at for too long. Suppressing a shudder she quickly donned it and clambered upon onto the central unit.

Around her a complex web of energy was emitted by the Manus forming the circle as the even as the central units drill bored into the very fabric of the Dreamscape itself.

Marazair was oblivious to all this as she concentrated upon sending her power flowing into the device. Over the roar of the drill a new sound was heard. It started as a whine and steadily grew into a full throated roar that sounded more like a scream of outrage as the horns at the top swung open as a hatch opened in the top of the device, sending forth a geyser of magenta hue ideya

As the Manus corrupted and leeched Ideya from the dreamscape, the city and its inhabitants changed. the lamps dimmed, the stone of the buildings darkened and became cracked, pitted and covered with thick patches of mold.

The peoples evening finery rotted upon them, and even as they sought to escape as their bodies withered until they became shambling creatures.

With relief Marazair cast the torc aside and took to the sky. Above her the barrier between the dreamscape and Nightopia was dissolving as it drifted from the tranquil pasture and towards the horizon, and Nightmare.

'So it begins, how exquisite,' she murmured, utter a sigh of satisfaction as she gazed upon the horizon, while below her the Somnium Knights and Nightmaren gathered up the Lust Ideya breeding from out of the Dreamscape like blood.


	7. Side Trip

**Side Trip**

The sun had started to rise when the small group of maren, visitors and Nightopian decided to take a break at the edge of a plain of flowering grass and towering clusters of aquamarine crystal that was that start of the Halcyon Fields.

They made camp near the shore of a stream that flowed from beneath the nearest crystal, giving Maria and Richard a chance to alter their clothing. Gone was the formal wear, Marie now wore a leather jacket, white, blouse jeans and sneakers, while Richards ensemble consisted of a turtleneck sweater, shirt jeans and joggers.

As the group sat upon a pile cluster of rocks located near the riverbank, Reala quickly took command. He organized the watch with Maria, Aurican and Soren assigned as aerial surveillance while he, Rosalynn, Luedre and Richard remained behind to set up camp.

Richard had been sent off to gather water for the morning meal, but when he did not promptly return they went looking for him, they found the visitor staring moodily at the water.

At his feet was a small pile of stones, perfect for skimming. As he started to pick one up, he noticed them and smiled sheepishly.

'Are you alright?' Rosalynn asked.

'Not really,' Richard sighed, 'I mean Wizeman wishing to wipe me from existence is a bit hard to take.'

Luedre picked up a rock and threw it.

'You should not take it personally kid,' he said, 'besides they did not take a good look at you, and so they will just go after the next two perfect dreamers they stumble across.

_Oh yeah, that will certainly make him feel much better_, Rosalynn thought rolling her eyes as Richard turned and turned and threw a stone with all his might.

It was an impressive throw, the stone skimmed along the water and into the shadows of the crystal.

'Hey, which one of you threw that?' A deep voice roared, drawing the gazes of the three companions, as further up the shore a group of five Nightmaren emerged from the crystals' shadows.

They were brutish simian creatures possessing long curving tusks, and a layer of segmented armor protecting their backs. One of their number stood at the fore of the group, one of his eyes was swollen shut.

'What are they?' Richard gasped, his eyes fixed upon the large double bladed axes that each one of them wielded.

'Zesquiri, third level maren,' Rosalynn replied with touch of contempt in her voice,' they are stupid, but tough, you had better get ready, they mean business.'

The Zesquiri patrol leader approached, and gave Rosalynn the once over.

'You're a pretty one, I'll have you,' he said while leering at her with his good eye.

Rosalynn smirked and held her hand out to Richard; 'Is that so? Well you will soon learn that I'm just too hot for you.'

Richard grasped her hand and they dualized, with Rosalynn taking the lead. Drawing upon the power of Richards' Ideya she caused a large plant to grow forth from the soil, and as the large bud at the tip of the stem bloomed Richard realized that the plant was gigantic a snap dragon.

The Zesquiri bellowed a challenge and the vine swung its head towards them, parting its petals and to the astonishment of all, unleashed a blast of flame that engulfed three of the creatures. Reala, Luedre, and Soren who patrolling nearby heard the commotion and came to investigate watched as the ignited creatures rushed toward the stream.

The remaining pair of Zesquiri cast their weapons aside and ran toward a thick cluster of crystals rising from the plains.

'Where do they think they can run to?' Luedre asked, but Reala stopped him for giving chase.

'We should attend these three,' he said as the scorched and sodden creatures emerged from the water with their weapons drawn.

* * *

Aurican and Maria soared over the lush fields; they had seen nothing out of the ordinary and were starting to wonder if Realas' precautions were just paranoia when Aurican gasped and clutched at the gem on his chest as it grew cold.

'Are you alright?' Maria asked, feared that he had fallen ill.

'My sister and Richard have found trouble,' he replied as they looped upward into the air and back towards the camp.

Their flight path took them through a thick cluster of crystals. As they dodged a pillar bristling with spines Maria was suddenly yanked backwards as one of her jackets trailing straps was snared by the crystal.

Concerned, Aurican darted back and saw that the visitor wasn't harmed, just trapped by a bad choice of clothing. He drifted over to where the strap had become wedged between two spines. As Marie watched, he flexed his fingers and a mallet that appeared to have been crafted from the shadows appeared in his hand.

'Hey, that is cool. How did you do that?' she asked as Aurican swung the hammer at the base of one of the spines.

'I have the power to manipulate shadows,' he replied swinging the hammer thrice more before the crystal shattered. He then placed a hand to the gold hued crystal upon his chest, and was relieved to find that it was once again warm to the touch.

'The problem at camp seems to have abated,' he said, 'still we should return and see what happened.

Maria pointed to something over his shoulder and he turned to see that is was a Dreamscape bubble.

'It's odd to find one of those things alone; we should check it out before going back.

Aurican glanced at the bubble. It was not usual for one to drift off on its own, which usually happened when a Visitor stopped coming to the Dream Dimension, the bubble popping and the realm within adding its energy to Nightopia.

Another reason was that the Visitor was mentally disturbed.

However, before he could voice his warning Maria had already darted over to the bubble and had pressed her hands against its shimmering surface.

The portal opened colored with varying hues of blue and green.

'What do you think?' she asked as Aurican drifted behind her.

'The colors indicate that this Dreamscapes' Visitor had Ideya of Intelligence and Growth,' he replied, 'it should be interesting.'

They entered the realm to find themselves standing in the midst of a collection of rundown buildings, and everywhere they looked they saw that the color of every object, the sky and even the sun had faded to shades of sepia.

'An old dream?' Maria asked.

'Or a damaged one.' Aurican replied as the small shape of a cat barreled past and practically leapt into the Visitors arms. She smiled as the cat purred and ran her hand through its soft fur, intrigued by the little tabbies' peculiar color.

The moment did not last, for three people who looked as if they had wrapped themselves up in every rubbish bag they could find rushed out of a nearby alleyway.

'Give us the cat girly, cats are what we need!' one of them shrieked brandishing a pair of rusty garden shears while the pair of miscreants behind him wielded a fishing net and a battered shotgun.

Both Visitor and Nightmaren took to the air before the group could come any closer, and as the gunslinger aimed his weapon they darted away.

As they flew, they spotted other small groups hunting the scraggly felines, but the seemingly canny creatures always gave them the slip. Even from the most impossible situations.

'What is wrong with these people?' Maria asked.

'They are not people, they are entities known as figments. I thought even Visitors learnt that in school.' Aurican replied.

'Yeah I know, she replied, 'they serve as an interactive part of the Dreamscape. But what is wrong with them?'

'Well either the Visitor that dreamed this place went crazy or something has corrupted it.'

* * *

Richard lazed upon the bank of the stream as he watched Rosalynn. Before her sat all five Zesquiri, bound hand and foot. Three sported minor burns, and two who possessed a multitude of bruises.

Rosalynn cupped her hands in front of her, conjuring a ball of pink energy that then turned into a large rose bud that opened to reveal a bloom with scarlet petals.

She held it up before the five maren and they were suddenly engulfed within a spray of golden pollen.

'You will not remember us, and if questioned; you shall say that a patrol of Nightopian warriors defeated you.' she said while looking over to Luedre who nodded in agreement. He stood clear of the charm spore until it had taken affect and then freed the pacified brutes from their bonds.

As the Zesquiri marched away, Reala glanced up from the note pad he'd liberated from the patrol leaders pack.

'This is interesting; it would seem that our spies' information is correct. Wizeman forces have transported a Dreamscape here and are converting it into an outpost.' he said, giving Luedre a brief glance.

The Nightopian grimaced; 'they certainly risked enough.' he said.

Richard rose to his feet and peered over their shoulders and glanced down at the screen.

'However if those Zesquiri return to their base with genuine injuries and signs that their memories were tampered with, no one will suspect that they are traitors.'

'Wait, how did you know…?' Luedre asked

The Visitor smirked; 'If you had said nothing when Rosalynn was charming the Zesquiri, and just now with Reala, I would not have suspected. However I doubt that is all of it. When Reala saw that Rosalynn and Aurican were twins, he knew that they would have some sort of link to each other. He kept one here and sent the other out. However it was not to keep watch, but on the hope that he might stumble onto something.'

Soren swore, and Rosalynn paled.

'You're right,' she said her hand going to the rose hued gem on her chest, he did not return when we were attacked. However, that threat passed quickly.'

'I doubt we were in any danger at all.' Soren replied archly, 'where is the Dreamscape?'

Reala tapped the note pad's screen.

'A mile north of our present location.' he replied crisply.

Soren nodded and glanced at Richard and Rosalynn

'I know this is a tall order, but I want you two to go on ahead with Luedre, while I have chat with Reala. If you find Aurican and Maria, tell them to lay low,' he said then glared at Reala, 'that is until this idiot reveals his brilliant strategy for the Dreamscapes dissolution.'


	8. Strife

** Strife**

Luedre flew in silence, his eyes on the horizon. He could hear Richard and Rosalynn talking behind him, but ignored it. As a Nightopian he had had to constantly quell the sense of aversion that arose whenever a Nightmaren came near him.

He had no personal dislike for Soren or his children; in fact he had gotten to like them. However, Reala was another story. Once one of Wizemans' staunchest allies he had been a force to be reckoned with, and in the Nightopian Book of Woe, his name was linked to the defeats of a multitude of Champions who had, before then, fought nothing stronger then a second level Nightmaren.

Then after Nights had defected, and repeatedly rose to the defense of Nightopia and the Visitors, both he, the fearsome Jackal and other second levels had suddenly sided Nights, striking out against Wizeman whenever possible and gaining support from Visitors and other renegade Nightmaren.

The battle had been fierce; then again, until the Somnambulists had allied with Wizeman, the war had consisted of small skirmishes along the borders. However after Somnambulists interference, Luedre and his superiors had watched in disbelief as armies of Nightmaren marched upon Nightopia.

As for Nights, she had requested an audience with the Nightopian Queen with the hopes of creating an alliance. While the Queen was willing to hear her out, many of the nobles sought a partnership between them selves and the Nightmaren, after all both species were native to the Dream Dimension and could work out an understanding could they not?

That stupid question resulted in a fierce battle that proved that the Nightopians could give as well as they got. But in the end all they achieved was a pyrrhic victory, as the regions along the border between the two realms were assimilated by Nightmare.

After that fiasco, the queen agreed to Nights request, which in turn indirectly caused Luedre to find himself in this highly unusual situation.

He glanced over at Rosalynn; 'Are we any closer to the Dreamscape?

She placed her hand onto her gem and pointed to a large cluster of crystal rising from the field.

'I can sense my brother in there,' she replied and descended towards a gap at the base, 'we can get in through here.'

'All right but keep a look out sentries,' he replied at as he and Richard followed.

The visitor glanced up in awe at the tangle of crystal shards.

'How did a Dreamscape get here?' he asked.

' Who cares, what you should worrying about is what you will find inside.' he replied, and thought to himself; _If the information we got from those Zesquiri is correct, this dreamscape could possess enough maren power to control this entire region when completed. Even at its current state it is still going to be a hassle, so how does Reala expect to bring it down with just us?_

* * *

Aurican sat on the battered chair and gazed out over the town. He and Maria had managed to find refuge from the towns figments by hiding up in the church bell tower. Although of late their collective attention, had been drawn to a part of the Dreamscape that no longer seemed so drab.

As if someone were touching up an old painting, parts of the dreamscape were becoming more vibrant as rickety building vanished only to be replaced with formidable looking structures.

Suddenly a shrill scream rent the air. Aurican peered window and watched as a group of figments did battle with a group Nightmaren.

The creatures were quadrupeds with clawed feet, their bodies covered in black carapaces studded with red spines, while the head of each creature had a single red eye and a pair of large mandibles.

'What are they? Can they get up here?' Maria asked.

'They are Glomora; third level Nightmaren, and if they see us it is highly likely that they will make every attempt to reach us,' he replied as the two groups apparently brawled over a pack of cats that quickly scrambled for the nearest hiding places.

'I think we should check out the area where the regeneration is occurring,' Maria suggested.

Aurican agreed; 'Its better then staying here.'

Marazair quelled a pang of irritation as her host provided a guided tour of the base. It wasn't that she was disinterested, it was just that she could not stand that he was swollen with self satisfaction.

His name was Helgen; created from Ideya of Pride, he was a cyclopean creature with yellow skin, a single crimson eye two pairs of muscular arms. He wore leather a harness, kilt, four vambraces and fur-lined boots.

'Tell Wizeman that I'm making great progress, nah better yet, I will just go tell him myself!' he said before roaring with laughter as he lead her out onto the parade ground., where squads of Nightmaren and Somnium Knights marched.

'Making progress?' You have only converted a couple of blocks, and you had these morons march around the parade ground ever since I arrived.'

'Everything is under control.' Helgen uttered sullenly.

'You have Glomoras and Figments brawling in the streets,' she said, 'they should have either been repurposed or deleted by now.'

Helgen growled and stormed away.

_Oh, great time to throw a tantrum_, she thought and hurried after him; 'look, the Ideya of Lust I have brought with me will help speed up conversion but I cannot do it with you.'

Helgen stopped in his tracks; 'You cannot? Then I shall be magnanimous and render you my assistance. Come! The Ideya Anguis Fang waits.'

* * *

_What a shame_, Rosalynn thought as she flew over the rows of decaying homes. It had become clear to her that this Dreamscape had been the embodiment of a treasured memory of a Visitors' youth. But something had happened to turn that memory bitter, and the figments into an embodiment of madness.

Richard and Luedre flew nearby. They had spotted the Glomora, but the creatures had enough to deal with and kept their distance, their eyes glittering as they watched the trio fly over head.

Richard suddenly pointed downward; 'There! They just flew out of the steeple. Hey! Maria, Aurican!'

'Shut up and don't draw attention to them or us!' Luedre snarled as he looked for a place to set down.

* * *

Helgen was directing the loading of Ideya into the Anguis Fang when his eye suddenly turned gold and shone brightly.

'Hold,' he said, 'intruders detected. One Nightmaren, One Visitor, One Nightopian.'

_I wonder…_Marazair thought and then turned to Helgen, 'We shall continue with the infusion, Uthion shall deal with the intruders.'

Uthion looked up from where he was curled up in a corner of the room.

'I will? What is the point, that blowhard will screw everything up.' He whined.

'Get going!'

Uthion rose to his feet and fled the room; his fatalism was fast replaced with anger as he stormed out into the town. He smashed through several buildings, and a hoard of Figments gathered to face him.

'Give us cats or give us death!' they screamed before charging.

'Then death it is!' he roared as air screamed through his nostrils, and then uttered a thundering belch, he blasted the crowd with a stream of caustic liquid.

A majority of the crowd vanished, while those on the fringes fled screaming, their clothing melting.

'Run! Get the children and cats under cover!' they screamed as they fled back into the ruins.

_This could be fun, _Uthion thought as he gave chase.

* * *

Luedre peered out of the windows of the small cabin that was now too close to the large Nightmaren for comfort.

_If you want to know where a Nightmaren is, just follow the screams_, he mused watching Uthion dispose of the figments and continue down the street.

Luedre stepped away from the window, but despite his caution, the floor creaked loudly. Uthion heard the noise and stopped.

The Nightopian cursed his luck as Uthion back tracked, his nostrils flaring as he encountered the scent of something more recent then musty memories. Noses to the ground he literally followed the scent trail to their door.

Luedre braced for the attack that never came as something seized the Nightmaren by the tail and dragged him away. He was relieved to see that it was Aurican, wreathed in the glow of Marias' ideya. Rosalynn joined him at the window, upon seeing that it was her sibling out there, she rushed to help him.

If Uthion had been hoping for an easy victory he was to be sorely disappointed, as Aurican dazzled him with a brilliant flash of light while Rosalynn turned the street around them into a cactus grove, which peppered Uthion with a hail of razor sharp needles.

Despite the severity of the attacks, Uthion was no mere Third level, and snarling with rage he aimed his harpoons at the twins.

_Not today_, Luedre thought as he conjured a halo. The glowing ring shot through the air and turned on its axis, becoming a hoop. It flew between the twins and Uthion just as the harpoons were launched, as they flew through the halo, it contracted and the harpoons vanished.

Rosalynn had her cactus fire another salvo of needles at Uthion. The Second level Nightmaren backed away and then on both launchers, laser sights activated and targeted the group.

'Surrender and accompany me back to base, or fight and be hauled back there unconscious.' He said.

'How about neither,' Luedre replied conjuring another halo and glance to the twins and the visitors, 'Fly!'

They took to the air with Luedre playing rearguard. Uthion fired, and Luedre interposed the halo between himself and the missiles. The resulting explosion lit up the Dreamscape sky, and Uthion stared at it briefly before turning away.


End file.
